


Teeth

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: Vampire Squip, Jeremy and Squip fluff it’s cute I dunno





	Teeth

Jeremy hated vampires,

He fancied himself a vampire hunter but everyone else knew better, his profound hatred for vampire kind deluded him into thinking he could actually take one on.

He was tall and lanky and gave off a submissive air, he couldn’t even touch a vampire but his friend Michael was trying to teach him. 

Jeremy was grateful for his help but he felt strange, every time he trained he felt as if someone was watching him, he could hear laughter whenever he messed up but Michael didn’t seem to hear anything. He decided to dismiss it as nothing. 

It wasn’t. 

He felt more and more like he was being watched every night, he would see blue eyes everywhere he went but when he looked again there would be nothing there. 

He went on like this for months he had gotten better at fighting but he was paranoid, he was losing sleep, Michael had started to worry about him but he didn’t want Michael to think he was weak. 

“Alright what’s wrong you’ve been tired for days now?” Asked Michael one day

“I dunno I just haven’t been sleeping well lately” Jeremy responded trying to brush off the question. 

Michael looked worried but he knew he couldn’t push too much, Jeremy was stubborn, and would never admit something was worrying him. 

Jeremy was walking home that night and the usually crowded streets were empty, the night was silent except his own footsteps. He felt his throat closing in fear. 

“You’re funny” Said a deep voice behind him, he froze he didn’t dare to look back, it was the same voice that laughed at him but he had never heard it speak. 

“I assume you’ve noticed me watching you for the past few months” Said the voice “I’ve been doing it for much longer than that. You’re the first human in a long time that has amused me, you try so hard but you aren’t really improving now are you?” 

Jeremy turned around to see a man leaning on a wall, he was smiling at Jeremy and His fangs were just visible from underneath his top lip. 

“Who and what are you?” Said Jeremy trying to sound confident.

“You know what I am but my name is Stephan Quinton Ulysses Isiah Pierce, but you can call me Squip.”

He was beautiful, Jeremy didn’t want to feel that way but he couldn’t help it, Squip had dark straight hair and a tightly trimmed beard he had tan skin which almost seemed impossible seeing as he couldn’t see the sun, but his eyes were the thing that made his face so noticeable, they were piercing blue that could stare through a soul, his age was not evident until you saw his eyes.

Jeremy reached for the steak attached to his belt and Squip gave him a look as if to show him that they were not matched in wisdom or strength. 

Jeremy pulled out his steak and in that flash Squip disappeared and he heard his taunting voice from behind him

“You’re cute when you’re scared” he said, Jeremy spun to face him and Squip grabbed hold of his steak hand and wrapped his long fingers around Jeremy’s face bringing their faces extremely close and Jeremy was scared but what was much mor frightening was that he didn’t want to part from the beast before his eyes.

Squip’s long nail punctured a whole in Jeremy’s cheek letting some blood ooze out, and he pressed his cold lips to Jeremy’s face to taste it. 

“It’s sweet” he said quietly into Jeremy’s ear. 

With a shudder Jeremy regained his senses pulling away, he kicked out his leg and tripped his opponent then placed his foot onto the monster’s chest to keep him down although he wasn’t fighting to get up at all in fact he looked quite amused. 

He put his steak next to Squip’s heart but he put his long fingers around the steak and sighed. 

“Now see?” He said disappointedly “we were having such fun and then you had to go too far!” He started to lift himself off the ground without moving whatsoever, he pulled the steak from out of Jeremy’s hand and threw it over his shoulder. 

Jeremy felt a jolt of fear as Squip grabbed him by the neck in a way that was not meant to hurt him but rather hold him in place. 

Squip whispered in Jeremy’s ear 

“I win”

Jeremy felt a burning pain in his neck and he felt his warm blood gush down his neck, this was it he was dying and for a split second, all his fears went away, he let the monster hold him and give him the vampires kiss and he felt secure in himself for the first time. 

Then Squip let go of him.

He dropped to the floor and felt all of his pain returning but he couldn’t move, he was dying but he kept his eyes on the monster. 

Squip looked amused for a second until he noticed that time was running out of time he kneeled next to Jeremy and bit a whole in his own wrist, he started pushing his own wrist toward Jeremy’s mouth, Jeremy tried to pull away, but Squip grabbed his head and said in an annoyed and tired voice

“Don’t fight you’re only gonna kill yourself” 

Jeremy gave in as he wasn’t strong enough to try to stop what was happening, he opened his mouth and let the warm blood pour into his mouth. 

It was the best thing he had ever tasted, it was gentle on his lips and it seemed that this exchange was giving Squip the same feeling as it was him, Jeremy felt all his pain disappear and it was replaced with pure bliss, when he felt no pain at all he let go of Squip’s arm. 

Squip fell back onto the floor holding his wrist he was exhausted but he was satisfied.

Jeremy sat up and he felt a new power coursing through his veins he looked at the monster that had just killed him and saved his life simultaneously and he felt a new compassion for him and he lifted him off the floor lovingly and was peacefully surprised that he was able to do so. 

“Your fangs suit you” said the extremely tired monster in his arms. 

Jeremy took Squip to his home to let him rest and almost systematically closed the blinds to keep the sun from frying them. 

When he awoke the next night he sat up to notice an already awake Squip reading a book at the foot of his bed. 

“Goodnight Jeremy” he said without looking up.

“Do you mean good morning?” Asked Jeremy not understanding. 

“No I don’t” responded Squip he looked at Jeremy with his sharp blue eyes and Jeremy realized what he meant. They sat there like that for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes and speaking with no sound.

“We can’t stay here” said Squip ending the silence “your father wouldn’t like this development I don’t think” 

“Oh god my father!” Said Jeremy, he had forgotten anything outside of the vampire world that entire night and he had slept through the school day. 

“You’re not gonna wanna be saying the big mans name too often from here on out you don’t want to draw his attention to poor sinners like us” said Squip pointing upwards “but about your father... you should probably not see him again, he isn’t exactly big on vampires after what happened to your mother, I mean, you sure weren’t” 

“I can’t say goodbye?” Asked Jeremy

“Well, you can leave a note,” said Squip “but i don’t think it’s wise to see him in person”

Jeremy sat down and wrote a note while Squip packed some of his stuff but half way through the letter Jeremy ran to Squip and caught him off guard he pinned him against the wall and asked 

“Why? Why me? I wasn’t even good! You saw me!” To this Squip smiled 

“I wasn’t looking for someone who was good. I was looking for someone with the heart!” He said “I plan to make you better Jeremy I saw your potential!” 

Jeremy looked up and Squip saw that he was crying, he embraced Jeremy putting the young vampire’s head in his own chest and feeling the warm tears soak through his clothing and onto his ice cold skin.

“Oh I’m sorry Jeremy,” he said sounding concerned and amused “I know this all starts fast but trust me is will get better and you’ll start to enjoy yourself so much more, you’ll make a beautiful vampire Jeremy” 

The last words he spoke extremely quietly into Jeremy’s ear. 

Jeremy felt himself elevate towards the stronger vampire, he felt warm, which was not easy for vampires. 

Time passed, Jeremy ran away with this strange man and learned how to fend for himself, he was taught how to locate and kill his prey, he started with just rats and vermin but moved up, the two had some standards of course, They would kill sex offenders or known criminals so they wouldn’t kill any good people.

Jeremy had grown feelings for Squip as he knew he would and was fully in love after their year together, the surprising fact was that Squip was returning those feelings, he hadn’t felt this way about another being in hundreds of years!

Squip was not happy, he wanted to be merciless, he always was, he would seduce and kill women and men at will, but with Jeremy he felt the urge to do good, and he hated it! 

Despite that the real debacle didn’t come about until they ran into Jeremy’s old friend, 

Michael, 

Jeremy had been out looking for pray and when he got back he noticed that the house they had chosen to inhabit for the time being was in shambles, he walked in and heard the two men’s voices 

“Hahaha! I love this! I haven’t fought a hunter in years!” Screamed an excited Squip

“You are a monster” said Michael with a swipe of his steak 

“Yes,” said Squip as he easily dodged Michaels attack “but I’d rather be a monster than a meal”

Jeremy knew exactly what would happen if he didn’t say anything, 

“Stephan! Stop!” He yelled, Squip wasn’t used to being called his real name and looked up, giving Michael the perfect chance to get the upper hand as he punched Squip across the face and he toppled to the floor, Michael put his steak next to the vampires neck. 

“Some meal!” Said Michael triumphantly 

“Jeremy get out!” Yelled Squip, Jeremy heard desperation in his voice for the first time, he thought he was going to die, he didn’t want Jeremy to have to see it. 

Michael on the other hand was startled at the sound of his old friend’s name and he looked up, he saw Jeremy’s face and the fangs and he looked more scared than Jeremy had ever seen him.

“Jeremy what are you doing?!?” Asked Michael in an incredulous voice, “this.. this thing has killed more innocent people than you have met!” 

Squip looked straight up at Michael and didn’t even glance at Jeremy for fear of how he would be looked at in return 

Jeremy was in a state of disbelief, but more than anything he wanted to make sure Squip was ok. 

“Michael please, just put down the steak” he pleaded, 

Michael didn’t listen he just pressed harder on Squip’s neck, it broke the flesh and let a bead of blood roll to the floor.

“Jeremy trust me he’s a bad person!” Said Michael, “it’s taken me years to track him down! He’s a killer he’s a vampire Jeremy!” 

“So am I! He doesn’t kill anyone now! I’ve been with him for too long to not know him and if what you say is true he’s changed!” Jeremy was on the verge of tears, he couldn’t let either of them get hurt “Please Michael!” 

“He’s changed?” Asked Michael “that’s bullshit!” 

“Jeremy, I have the situation under control, if you could go outside for a minute” Squip’s voice was steady and he still had his eyes directly on Michael.

“No you don-“ Jeremy started

“Jeremy please!” Yelled the Squip, he calmed himself “please just go.” 

He looked up at Jeremy and their eyes locked Jeremy began to cry his warm tears streaming down his face and he knew what he had to do. 

He moved with unbelievable speed behind Michael and knocked him unconscious, 

Jeremy looked down at Squip who looked back with a surprised look that slowly shifted to a smile he was, for the first time, completely ok with his feelings for Jeremy, he stood up and kissed the smaller vampire, he didn’t even consider the fact that they were standing over Michaels unconscious body. 

Jeremy was so happy, he never felt this way about anyone before and the man in front of him was looking at him with the most sincere look of joy on his beautiful face. 

They explained everything when Michael woke up and he tried to understand that Squip was not the same vampire as before, the three of them decided to fight (evil) vampires together. Things were rocky between them but they had to look over them for Jeremy.

And they lived happily ever after 

(Somewhat)


End file.
